A Wait So Long
by Trude
Summary: 5 years after TPM Anakin thinks about Amidala, her boyfriend and himself.


A Wait So Long   
(by Trude)  
Disclaimers: George Lucas owns the characters. The story belongs to me. The title belongs to Candace K.  
Author's note: Oops, I did it again. I wrote a second story although I promised to stop after the first. Don't hit me, hit Candace - it was her idea. No, please don't hurt her, the story was my crazy idea. BIG THANKS to Candace for telling me such a great title and beta reading. THANKS!  
Requests, Complaints and Suggestions to:  
marti_ms@hotmail.com  
Thanks.  
Summary: Five years after the events of TPM, Obi-wan and Anakin are back on Naboo, where Anakin thinks about Amidala and her boyfriend and Amidala and himself.  
  
Here I am, in the gardens of the palace. I should be meditating but.... SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND! Sith I am such a fool! I've heard the rumors about her, having a relationship with a Prince from another planet, but I never paid much attention to them. I always thought that she will be waiting till I'm "old" enough for love. I am such a fool!  
It started great, Obi-Wan and I were coming from a long mission on a terrible cold planet. When I left our ship I spent about ten minutes just standing there and enjoying the warm weather.   
And then I saw her! Sith, she was even more beautiful than five years ago! She is really an angel! Then she smiled at me, I would kill for that smile! It was as if after a long, cold night on Tatooine the twin suns would rise and warm up the whole planet in a few seconds. Obi-Wan and I said our hellos to Amidala and her handmaidens and Obi-Wan talked with them while we went to the palace, where Obi-Wan and I would stay for our four day vacation. I can't remember anything from our conservation. Only Amidala's voice. I just hope I didn't blame myself! But the chances are high that I did. I mean, I was starring at Amidala the whole time. But after a short while she said that she had a important meeting with someone. I was very disappointed, but would should I say? You can't go because I want to be with you all the time!? So she went and after a few minutes I asked Sabé who she will meet. I was deeply shocked when she said with a sly smile "She will meet Bail Organa. Her boyfriend." Luckily we had already reached the quarters which belonged to Obi-Wan and me.   
As soon as the door were closed I threw myself on one of the beds and buried my head into the pillows. After a few moments Obi-Wan asked what was wrong and I told him about the terror I felt. He told me something about the paths of the force, I think. I didn't listen to him because I realized that he thought I have just a little crush on her. Little crush! Yeah, that's it! He told me to go meditating in the gardens and here I am now, thinking about my "little crush", myself and the feelings I have.  
When I first saw her today it was... amazing. Her chestnut hair, the deep brown eyes, the pale cheeks, everything of her reminded me on the old tales I've heard about angels. Her smiling eyes with a fire in them, that I hope will never burn out, her lose hair which was floating down her back like a river on Naboo and her pale skin that looked like porcelain. She looked like ... heaven, a safe haven, home, peace and my future. And her voice! It sounded like a nightingale, the soft whispers of the wind and quiet thunder together. Everything seemed better than before. The sun was brighter, the air cleaner, the sky was a more beautiful blue, the palace was more impressive, the birds happier. And then her smile! All the suns in the galaxy can't be that warm or bright. It was as if my heart would burst out of joy and my soul has found the place where it wanted to stay for eternity.  
And then I heard about her boyfriend! I felt like dying of a broken heart. For me, the world stood still!  
The birds stopped singing, the sun grew grey and cold, the sky darker and darker, the air was thinner than before and my heart stopped beating for a few moments! I also felt a hating in me that scared me very much. It wasn't hate for myself or Amidala but for her "friend". "How did he dare to steal her from me. Bastard! If he is ever alone with me in a room and starts talking about him and Amidala, him and MY girl! Not even ten Sith would be able to help him!" It was only for a second but the feeling was so strong and powerful. Then it was over as suddenly as it came and was replaced by sadness and grief. Sadness that there seemed to be no future for us and grief for losing something I didn't even have the chance to know.  
But I HAVE seen a future for Amidala and myself and usually my visions come true. I mean didn't I tell Master Qui-Gon Jinn " I had a dream I was a Jedi" and it came true?  
Maybe there is a future for me and her someday and ... NO, there WILL be a future for us someday, a future which will last forever, I am sure of that!   
But am I able to wait so long?  



End file.
